


The Sonnet

by Itsemzee



Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Prince Zuko - Freeform, azulas a bitch, it’s ok mai you can cry, princess azula - Freeform, seriously ozai??? He was thirteen!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsemzee/pseuds/Itsemzee
Summary: "Don't worry, Mai," Azula cooed as if mocking her. "There are plenty of other boys in the Fire Nation."But none are like Zuko, she thought to herself.
Relationships: Mai x Zuko, Maiko - Relationship, Maiko atla
Series: Maiko Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot is also posted on Wattpad. My username is the same on there as it is on here:)

"He's...gone?" the young girl asked, her hands growing tight on the letter in her palms.

"Yup. Gone. Banished. Never coming back," Azula quipped as she examined her small lacquered finger nails. "At this point, Mai, I'd forget about him. Dad tasked him with finding the avatar—who hasn't been seen in a hundred years."

Tears welled in Mai's golden eyes. She quickly wiped them away before Azula could spot them, not wanting her to see them. "He's been banished?"

  
"That's what I just said," her friend smirked.

  
"B-but, why?"

Azula rolled her eyes in disgust. "Because he spoke out against Dad."

  
Mai's eyes grew wide. "That's all-?"

  
"Oh," Azula continued, amused by Mai's clear misery, "and he lost the Agni Kai. His entire left eye's been burned."

  
Mai tried to hide the tears. She tried to stay strong. Azula, and even her own parents, had seen tears as a weakness—something to be ashamed of.

  
Sweet Zuko, she thought, the only person in the Fire Nation that would let her be herself. The only person she felt comfortable around. The only person who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The only person she had ever written a sonnet for.

  
Mai looked at the small piece of parchment in her hand. She had unknowingly crumbled it while trying to keep her emotions inside. But her eyes remained dry, and that's what mattered.

  
"Don't worry, Mai," Azula cooed as if mocking her. "There are plenty of other boys in the Fire Nation."

  
But none are like Zuko, she thought to herself.

  
"Well I should go now. It's time to celebrate being an only child." With that, Azula walked away, a sinister grin on her face. She shut the door behind her, leaving Mai in complete darkness.

  
The small, eleven-year-old girl looked around. Zuko's room was darker than it had seemed the last time she was in it. But then again, the last time she was there, Azula had almost set the curtains on fire, along with the entire room.

  
She never did say much. She didn't know how to. Mai had gone to Ty Lee, who talked nonstop, and asked for advice, receiving an idea to write a sonnet. She went back home and up to her room. Putting a piece of paper on her writing desk, she grabbed a brush and inkwell and began to write.

  
Now, she held that same sonnet, remnant words of _Zuko_ and _love_ on the page, ink smudged on her hands and on the paper.

  
She wandered over to the large burgundy bed, and kicked her shoes off. The only person who ever understood her was gone. She would never see him again. Never get to throw knives with him. Never get to walk with him in the gardens. Never do anything ever again.  
  
Mai reluctantly took a seat on the bed. She traced patters in the velvet blanket with her un-inked hand, the other still occupied with the sonnet.

  
Slowly, she laid her head down on the pillow next her—Zuko's pillow. The familiar smell of him filled her head and more tears flooded her eyes as she thought of him.Mai clung to the Sonnet in her hand, holding it to her chest as she curled into a ball.

And as she silently wept, somewhere deep inside of her hoped that if she imagined hard enough, Zuko would come through that door right now.

  
"Azula always lies...Azula always lies..."


End file.
